Picture Perfect
by Violet Killer
Summary: It took a while to convince her to leave, and it took even longer to convince her that an explosion killed seventeen soldiers. Including Finn Hudson.


**Title: Picture Perfect **

**Summary: It took a while to convince her to leave, and it took even longer to convince her that an explosion killed seventeen soldiers. Including Finn Hudson.  
**

**Rating: T. For mentions of death, sadness, and my own paranoia.  
**

**Author's Note: I was re-watching Goodbye, and Finn goes to join the army, so this is a future oneshot. Enjoy.**

* * *

Picture Perfect

It was only a year after she left for New York.

Kurt and Blaine sat in their own apartment in Lima, Ohio holding letters from NYADA. Blaine only just graduated, and they needed to get in. Together. Kurt came home from his part time job a few minutes before, covered in grease (his dad's shop needed to be ran _somehow_), to find Blaine on the couch, holding both envelopes. "They came." Kurt wordlessly nodded. "Together?"

"Together." Kurt carefully lifted the flap, while Blaine ripped it open. They both took out the letters, scanning them. "I...I got in." Tears formed in Kurt's eyes. Blaine looked up from his letter.

"So did I. I got in." They both dropped their letters and hugged each other, Blaine forcefully pressing a kiss to Kurt's mouth. "We're going to NYADA together. To New York." They were cut off by a loud ringing.

"Either Rachel Berry's a physic or my dad has great timing." Kurt laughed and picked up the phone attached to the wall. "Hello?" _Hello, is this Finn Hudson's step-brother? _"Yes,what's this about?" _We have you listed as a contact. "_The...the army?" _Yes. It seems that Finn Hudson was killed in an explosion. _Kurt's heart stopped for a minute. _Sir? _His mouth went dry, and he pressed his hand against the wall.

"Kurt, are you okay?" _We have informed his mother and step-father. He also listed a Rachel Berry, yet we can not seem to contact her. _Oh god, Rachel.

"I'll...I'll let her know." Tears were streaming down his face. _We are sorry for your loss. Have a good night._ Kurt nodded. "Th...thanks." The phone dropped from his hand, the cord stretching out. Blaine heard the faint dial-tone.

"Kurt, what was that? Are y-"

"Finn's dead." Blaine gasped, his pressing up against his mouth. "An explosion. I'm going to tell Rachel." Kurt whipped at his own tears.

"Kurt, are you-" Blaine reached out, but Kurt shrugged him off, and picked up the phone.

"I've done this twice already, Blaine. I can handle it." Blaine drew back a bit. He knew that Kurt hated death. His mother and his bird and now his brother. Blaine couldn't even imagine Kurt's pain and anguish, but he had to let him cry. Sooner or later, the feelings out have to come out. "Rachel?" Kurt heard Rachel's voice chipper and eager on the other line. _Oh, hi Kurt! Did your and Blaine's NYADA letter's come? Did you get in? "_Rachel...yes, we got in." _Ohmygosh, Kurt that's great! Tell Blai- "_Rachel." Kurt's voice was hash and forceful.

"The..the army called."

* * *

The sound of Rachel's sobs echoed in Kurt's mind as he called people over and over, already planning a service for Finn. He talked to Carole and Burt, who left the planning to Kurt. Rachel would fly out to Lima for the service. Everyone would. Blaine held Kurt that night as he cried. Blaine didn't mumble any nonsense about, "It's gonna be okay." or shushed him. He just held him on the bed as he cried and cried and cried.

The next day Kurt slept in, and woke up looking like a depressed clown. His eyes were bloodshot, with blue and purple bags under his eyes. His face was pale, and his lips were just barley pink. His hair was up at all angles, and he couldn't go five minutes without crying. Blaine could imagine an eight year old Kurt, just like this only smaller, and instead of crying over his step-brother, his mother.

And it hurt him. So much.

Blaine didn't want to see Kurt be like this. So fragile and broken and sad. All Blaine wanted to do was hug Kurt, but Kurt just mainly shrugged him off. Blaine couldn't yell at Kurt for being distant most of the time, it wasn't his fault. It was no ones fault that Kurt was dealt this hand in life. But Kurt was strong. Would he get over this completely? No. Would he heal?

It would take time, but Blaine was going to be there, every step of the way.

* * *

Kurt organized the perfect funeral. It was everything Finn would want it to be. And everyone was there. Mr. and Mrs. Shuester, Sam and his new girlfriend (who was actually a friend of Finn's), Mercedes (who was okay with Sam dating a new girl, for she had a new boyfriend), Blaine, Rachel, Artie, Quinn, and everyone else. All wearing black. All crying.

Burt saw Kurt hug his friends. He was wearing a black tux, with a small black hat and a fishnet veil. He hugged the short-haired blonde girl, and they cried. Burt lost his wife twelve years ago. Now he lost a son. Carole leaned against Burt, still crying softly. Burt saw the way Kurt saw Rachel. She was dressed in a simple black dress, her eyes red rimmed. Burt saw Kurt run up and embrace her.

Burt knew Kurt and Blaine would join her in NYADA next fall, and Burt knew that this is what they all needed. But Burt saw the way the Rachel walked, hunched over and saddened. Burt liked Rachel (despite how annoying she was), and his lifeless shell of a girl, wasn't supposed to be her.

Everyone settled into their seats, and Kurt got up to spoke. His voice was soft, yet huskier, and it cracked every few words. "Hello, everyone. I would like to start out by saying thank you for coming. This means a lot to me." He cleared his throat a little, tears falling down his face. "Finn was my brother. Well, my step-brother, actually. But he felt like a real brother. I was actually in love with him, before our parents got married." He chuckled a little, and so did some of the New Directions. "And I miss him. I miss my brother so much. He was an honorable person. And he died an honorable death. I admire my brother. And I love him, so much. And I wish he was here. To give us a drum-roll. To smirk and tell me to stop being so sappy. To laugh. He be a horrible dancer. I wish he was here, so much. And I'm going to miss him forever." Kurt looked down, crying, his body shaking. "Thank you." His voice cracked, and he got down from the podium. Rachel and Blaine got up next. Rachel spoke.

"Well...this is one of Finn's favorite songs. And it...it fits." Blaine nodded and music started playing. Kurt recognized it as "The Ghost of You" and smiled.

_"Hey, Finn, what are you listening to?" Kurt peaked into Finn's room as he sat at the computer, listening to the song. _

_"The Ghost of You. But should you know, you big My Chemical Romance fan, you?" Kurt blushed and walked into the room. "God, I always hate it when Mikey dies." Kurt cracked a small smile.  
_

_"It's a great song."  
_

_"I think of my dad when I listen to it." Kurt rubbed Finn's shoulder. "I miss him sometimes, you know?" Kurt nodded, watching the screen.  
_

Kurt watched Blaine and Rachel sing, Rachel crying but not stopping. He listened to the lyrics, remembering his departed brother.

"_Never coming home, never coming home..._"

* * *

Rachel sat in her dorm, two days after the funeral. Her mind was blank, and he put down the book she was reading as her roommate walked in. "Oh, hey Rach. I haven't seen you for three days. Where 've you been?" Layla was smiling with her big blue eyes and Rachel wanted to kill her.

"A funeral." Layla's frown dropped and she gasped. "My ex-fiance." Layla ran over to Rachel.

"Oh, gosh, Rach. I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She thought for a moment. "Finn?" Rachel nodded and collapsed into a fit of sobs against Layla, who rubbed her back. "Oh, baby..."

"I...I miss...I miss him so much..." Rachel wailed. Layla nodded and held her. Rachel pulled away. "I'm sorry I got tears on your shirt." Layla waved her hand.

"Aw, shoot. It's okay. Come 'ere. I got some ice-cream. I know strawberry's your favorite, doll." Rachel smiled a bit as Layla got out the ice-cream, handing her the tub. "And don't you cry too much, hun. It's bad for your voice." Rachel smirked and dug into the ice-cream, the sweet strawberries and the sugar making the pain numb a tiny bit.

* * *

Six years later, Rachel Berry sat in her dressing room. "Five minutes to curtain, Miss. Berry." Rachel nodded and tugged at her costume. She was Annie in an off-Broadway revival. She was short, could belt all the notes, and tomorrow was well in her vocal range. She didn't really know if a 25 year old could pull it off, but she knew being short would come in handy some how.

"Oh, Finn, if only you could see me now." She smiled to herself, tears forming in her eyes. "I miss you every day, you know. And I know how much you loved me, and you should know, that even if I move on, I will always love you. And I want you to know that none of this could be possible if it wasn't for you and for Glee. And that Kurt misses you...well, I guess he tells you that. And, that no matter where I go in life, no matter how far I go, you will always be in my heart." She turned to her mirror, looking at all the photos.

One of her and Kurt smiling at the beach.

One of Blaine wearing pink sunglasses, his face right in the camera.

One of her, Tina, and Quinn, all at Brittany and Santana's weddings as bride-maids.

One of her, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Tina at Kurt and Blaine's wedding as 'grooms-maids.'

And one of her and Finn, smiling at the camera, arms around each other in the Glee room. She knew Kurt was taking the picture, and she remembered the exact moment.

_"Hey, Rach. Can I just tell you that I love you?"_

_"Oh, Finn. I love you so much. I always will."  
_

_"I will always love you, too."  
_

_"Oh god, enough with this. You guys are making me want to throw-up rainbows." Blaine came in.  
_

_"Is he drunk again?" Rachel and Finn laughed as Kurt frowned. Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, stop it, you." Kurt cracked a smile. Finn rolled his eyes.  
_

_"Come on, guys. Our reservations are at six. We can't celebrate a Sectionals win any other way!"  
_

Rachel smiled, and walked out of her dressing room. Well, she will always have those memories.

* * *

Four year old Christopher walked inside, with his father Kurt in tow. Christopher sat down and Kurt let out a small yell. "We're home!" Blaine walked out of the kitchen, smiling.

"Hello, sweetie. Chis, how was school?" Chris hopped on the couch, his feet swinging over the other end.

"Well, John said that he visited his aunt and uncle over the weekend. Do I have an aunt and uncle?" Blaine smiled.

"Yes you sure do. An aunt Mary-Ann and an uncle Cooper. You met Mary-Ann when you were two, so I don't think you remember it." _Not to mention she's our surrogate. _Kurt thought sarcastically.

"Oh, yea. So those are your brother and sister...right dad?" Blaine nodded. "What about you?" Chris looked at Kurt. "Do you have a brother or sister?" Kurt flinched a bit.

"I used to, kiddo." Chris looked confused. "He...well...died, pumpkin." Kurt sat next to Chris.

"Oh...I'm sorry, daddy." Chris hugged Kurt.

"It's okay. I know that he woulda loved you. And you would've loved him. He would've loved to play football with you, kid." Kurt ruffled Chris's hair. Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand.

* * *

Things were different. But they all healed.

Blaine and Kurt turned to Chris as they took their seats. "Look, kiddo. It's Aunt Rachel." Blaine pointed to the stage, where Rachel was singing.

"Wow. Rachel can sing." A ten year old Chris smiled up at the Broadway stage. "She's not as good as you. Both of you." Blaine smiled. Kurt chuckled.

"Doubt it. You know, your Uncle Finn could sing. He couldn't dance though." Blaine laughed.

"Gosh, I wish I coulda met him. He died a hero's death, though." Kurt smiled.

"Yea...he did."

* * *

**Author's Note: And Chris ends up being exactly like Finn, only smarter. **

**For teh ironyz.  
**

**And I kinda love this story. Chris's biological father is Kurt, and has his eyes, and Mary-Ann's blonde hair. They chose Mary-Ann because they wanted her to be related to Blaine in _some way. _But Blaine feels awkward being called dad when he's actually the uncle.  
**

**If I get around to it, I think I might make that into a story.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed! Request, review, prompt, or whatever.  
**


End file.
